The Clan of the Hidden Terror (Revised)
by supervchan
Summary: I wrote this story a long time ago, but I lost the my login information for the account, but the story is too good to waste. I want to do my best and finish it. There are a lot of words here that are directly from the Harry Potter series, so I can't credit them as my own. However, all of the extra original characters in this stories are characters in a novel that I am writing. Thx!
1. Chapter 1 A Secret Delegation

_(This chapter is a short condensed version of the last few pages of Chapter Fifteen in the Goblet of Fire. In order for this story to continue, I needed all the imagery that the end of that chapter provided. There is one small hint of what will be in the next chapter. I hope you find it. I don't own any of the rights to the characters or the setting. My only problem was that some of JK Rowling's sentences took up whole paragraphs.)_

_(I had originally wrote this story on a different account, but I lost the password and username for that account since I don't use that email anymore. I am editing it so that there are less errors, and I plan on continuing this story. Hopefully, I'll finish it."_

Chapter 1

A Secret Delegation

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in their classes. Who could be, when all they could think about was the arrival of the guests from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang. There had been a hint of a secret delegation coming. Even potions was bearable because it had been cut a half an hour shorter. When the bell rang, the students ran out and hurried to get back to their dorm room. They deposited their bags and books, and as instructed donned their cloaks. One of the first people to reach the entrance hall were three Gryffindors, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I expect they would not have been so quick if Miss Granger was not so organized. It wasn't long before the rest of the school filled into what they once thought was a large great hall, but to fill an entire school it seemed somewhat snug. The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines.

Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."

Parvati scowled and removed the large butterfly ornament from the end of her plait. Professor McGonagall was barking more orders at several other students, as she straightened her own deep green cloak. They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling, and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the forbidden forest.

"It's nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the path that led to the front gates. "How do you think they're coming? By train?"

"I doubt it," said Hermione. A few more students piped in suggestions. They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving. Everything was still and quiet like usual. Harry was starting to feel cold. Then Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, announced out lout.

"Aha, Unless I'm very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, approaches!"

"Where" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"There" yelled a sixth grader, pointing over the forest.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick-or, indeed a hundred broomsticks- was hurling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid... it's a flying house!" said another boy.

The boy's guess was closer... As the gigantic black shape skimmed over treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it. They saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring towards them. It was being pulled by a dozen winged horses, all palominos and the size of elephants. The first three rows of students drew backwards as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed.

Harry had just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened. A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. Then he took a step back and stood next to the door. Then Harry saw a high-heeled black shoe emerging from inside of the carriage- a shoe the size of a child's sled-followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. That poor boy looked like a house elf in comparison to this great woman as he rushed forward to help her from the carriage.

Harry had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in his life, and that was Hagrid; he doubted whether there was an inch difference in their heights. Yet somehow- maybe simply because he was used to Hagrid- this woman (now at the foot of the steps, and looking around at the waiting, wide-eyed crowd) seemed even more unnaturally large. She was dressed head to toe in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers. Soon after this enormous woman stepped out of this carriage, maybe a dozen girls dressed in blue pastel robes stepped out of the carriage in two straight lines. Another boy had emerged and began helping the ladies out of the carriage.

"May I present the lovely ladies of Beauxbaton, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime," Professor Dumbledore announced as he moved forward to kiss the hand of large woman. "My dear Madame Maxime, Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you." said Professor Dumbledore. The Beauxbaton headmistress waved one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her, and the twelve lovely ladies followed their Headmistress. The two boys hopped back into the carriage. The small crowd of the blue robed girls backed up and meshed in with the large crowd of people.

" 'As, Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a bit?" And the Beauxbaton delegation did just that.

The others stood, shivering now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky. For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by the Beauxbaton's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then-

"Can you hear something?" said Ron suddenly.

Harry listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting from them out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed...

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water- except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface and the waves were now washing over the muddy banks. Out from the middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared. What seemed to be a long, black pole rising out of the heart of the whirlpool, Harry saw a rigging.

"It's a mast!" He cried to his best friends.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck. The dim, misty lights shimmered as tits portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water and began to glide towards the bank. A few minutes later an anchor was thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank. A man appeared first, wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver like his hair. He was followed quickly by about twenty boys walking in two straight lines. Harry could only see their silhouettes. All of them were built to be strong, athletic fellows.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their Headmaster Professor Karkaroff." Professor Dumbledore announced enthusiastically.

"Dumbledore!" He called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you , my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you Professor Karkaroff," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Dear old Hogwarts," He said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Harry noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good... Victor, come along, into the warmth... you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold...

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Harry caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He didn't need the punch on the arm Ron gave him, or the hiss in his ear, to recognize that profile.

"Harry- it's Krum"

As Professor Dumbledore led the Hogwarts students and staff back into the castle, the Durmstrang delegation followed heading for the Great Hall. Harry saw Lee Jordan jumping up and down the soles of his feet to get a better look at the back of Krum's head. Several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked for some sort of writing utensil.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the commotion. Harry was excited but was respectful because he knew all too well about how the girls at Hogwarts could be when they saw someone famous. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron took care to sit on the side facing the doorway. The Beauxbaton girls chose to sit at the Ravenclaw table, while much to everyone else's disappointment, the Durmstrang boys sat at the Slytherin table.

Everyone was seated and waiting, and dinner had already begun. However, Professor Dumbledore had not started the meal. A lot of whispering was manifesting, the gossiping about Krum was becoming less and less. An unusual smile appeared on the faces of the staff and the Hogwarts headmaster. Then he stood up, and the doors to the Great hall opened. Everyone's heads turned and stared at the empty doorway with confused expressions. Then a new delegation appeared.


	2. Chapter 2 The Goblet of Fire

Chapter 2

They walked in two by two. This must have been an unspoken rule when entering a new school. The first thing Harry noticed was their beautiful white cloaks that swept the ground as they walked. The other thing to notice from this new school that he never heard of was their steps were so in tune and in rhythm that he was sure that they were marching, but he couldn't tell for sure. Their heads were covered their hoods so no one could see what they looked like. There were only a dozen of these students. This was the smallest delegation of students among the four schools. They walked down the center of the Great Hall and stood facing each other in front of the Head's table. A woman walked down the aisle created by her students.

Harry had never seen such a woman, and apparently neither had anyone else. She was the most beautiful creature they had ever seen. He felt the same kind of purity as when he looked at a unicorn for the first time. Her lips were a soft pink, and her eyes were bluer than the ocean. Her features were so delicate that he was sure that she would break if someone touched her. On her head was a white veil that lightly covered her face, and fell like a waterfall behind her beautiful robes. Yet, there was a strong commanding air around this woman.

"Look, are those students that are behind her? They look like soldiers!" Hermione whispered to their table. Sure enough, this angelic-looking woman was flanked by two younger people in robes that matched the other students. They seemed more like bodyguards though, but when she reached Professor Dumbledore, the bodyguards split and joined their peers. Harry had never seen anyone act or dress so formally. They stood so still in their formation that Harry could have sworn that they were statues if he hadn't just seen them move.

"May I present the Celestial Knights of the Royal Academy of the White Kingdom. The White Kingdom is a country made entirely of magic folk, and the Royal Academy is their most prestigious military school. These Celestial Knights are the elite of their school." Everyone in the Great hall swallowed hard. How were they supposed to compete against a school like that? "My lady, I hope that your journey was well. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

The thought that rested in their heads was that there was a country without muggles. Harry was immediately suspicious. Would they be like the Slytherins who looked down on muggle-borns or abhorred anything related to nonmagics, but Harry did not _feel_ that from any of their students. Rather, they seemed not to care about the students from the other school. There was no awe at seeing their diversity. They simply waited for their orders.

However, their headmistress was a different creature all together. Harry wasn't even sure that she was human. She looked too different to be a veela, but he noticed two things about her. The first was that Professor Dumbledore never introduced her name, and the second, she was the first of the guest schools that actually looked genuinely happy to be at Hogwarts. The Celestial Knights clustered together like students for the first time after that dramatic entrance. They looked around and saw that the other guest schools sat at Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They had the choice between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The Celestial Knights looked at each other and took the diplomatic approach. The students split up between the two house tables.

When these intimidating people took of their cloaks, they were indeed wearing military robes. There was a mix of boys and girls, and they were all every bit as elegant and beautiful as their headmistress. One of the girls chose to sit down, right next to Hermione who flushed from head to toe nearly. Harry was looking over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy went ghostly pale when he saw these people enter the room. He ended up staring at the girl sitting next to Hermione as well.

"You must be Harry Potter. I understand that you are quite well known in this part of the world." The girl spoke in calm voice. The had dark features, but extremely pale skin. "My name is Salamandra. I am very pleased to meet you." She spoke slow as if she had to think about each word, but the pace wasn't hesitant.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, it's very nice to meet you too." Ron's voice almost squeaked as he spoke. He was definitely intimidated, so much so that he felt that he should use his formal name.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione's voice did crack as she spoke.

"My sister went to Hogwarts in her day." Salamandra spoke with a little bit more enthusiasm and flowed her words together to make the other students more comfortable.

"Sal, stop scaring them. You talk so formally, that you're intimidating them. I'm Ken, that black pudding is good, Ron. Do you mind if I call you, Ron?" Ron shook his head, "You should try it." One of the boys sat next to Salamandra. "Wow, you really are Harry Potter."

Harry sighed. Whichever direction he expected the conversation to go he knew that they would eventually end up at, "Wow you're Harry Potter".

"What is this black pudding?" Ron asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Harry. Harry gave him a grateful look.

"It's Bouillabaisse." Hermione piped in for the first time since introducing herself.

"Bless you." Ken teased. Hermione obviously felt less shy after that for she gave him a very annoyed Professor McGonagall look.d

"It's French," Hermione narrowed her eyes and more haughtiness than her usual demeanor, "I had it on holiday summer before last."

"Wow, I thought Sal spoke formally. You could give her a run for her money." Ken tried again.

Hermione ignored him, but turned to the girl instead with new found confidence. "Salamandra, which house was your sister in?"

"I don't remember, but I remember that her uniform had a red and gold scarf sometimes. She had red stuff with golden lions on it." Harry, Ron, and Hermione grinned widely.

"That means she was a Gryffindor. So, what is it like living in a country with only magic?. There are no muggles at all?" Harry asked. He was a Gryffindor too, he should have more confidence.

Ken and Salamandra looked at each other, "What's a muggle?"

"They are people who do not have magic." Hermione explained. Ken and Salamandra were immediately curious. They asked all sorts of questions about how muggles did things. Harry was amused, they reminded him of Ron's dad. Then Hermione mentioned that both her parents were muggles and that Harry was living with muggles.

"Really, how did you become a witch then? That's most unusual."

"My mother was muggle-born" Harry said coolly. Salamandra noticed this immediately and apologized. Harry was stunned.

"We didn't mean any offense, its just that we've never really met muggle-born witches or wizards. Are muggle-born wizards more common or witches? The three Hogwarts students confessed that they didn't know.

All of a sudden, they noticed two more people who entered the room, Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch walked in. Ron explained that they were two ministry officials. Harry had met them both at the Quidditch world cup that summer.

"What are they doing here?" Harry said surprised.

"They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione, "I suppose they wanted to see it start."

When the second course arrived, they noticed a bunch of unfamiliar desserts. Ken made another crack about the French pudding, blancmange. Ron and Harry laughed. Salamandra even cracked a smile, but Hermione threw Ken a dirty look.


	3. Chapter 3 3, 4, no 5 Champions?

Chapter 3

(Three, Four, Five Champions?)

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Professor Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Harry felt a slight thrill of excitement. Ken stopped cracking jokes and sat up straighter. Salamandra and Ken both schooled their expressions and put their hoods back on but didn't completely cover their face. The rest of the Celestial Knights followed suit.

"The moment has come," said Professor Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket.-"

"The what?" Harry muttered.

Ron shrugged. He was about to explain but was shushed by Hermione.

"-just to clarify the procedure that will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation"-there was a smattering of polite applause-"and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Professor Dumbledore explained that they would be the other two judges in addition to the judges' panel. "Also, the delegation from the White Kingdom will be competing in the tournament for points, but not for the cup and the galleons. They are here as our special guests as the previous reigning champions of the Triwizard tournament. The casket, then, if you please Mr. Filch."

Hogwart's caretaker, Mr. Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students. Some of the shorter students actually stood on their chairs to see it properly, but their heads still hardly rose above everyone else's. Professor Dumbledore explained that there would be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in different ways... their magical capabilities, their daring, and their powers of deduction. The champions would be chosen by an impartial judge called the Goblet of Fire, which at Professor Dumbledore's words rose out of the wooden chest. It looked like an ordinary goblet except that it was rimmed with blue flames.

The Hogwarts headmaster closed the chest and placed the Goblet of Fire on top of the chest. He explained that those who wished to compete had to write their name down and the school they were representing and drop it into the flames. They had twenty-four hours to decide. Then he drew a ring around the Goblet, approximately five feet in diameter, and about two feet high. It was an age ring. Those who were not of age could not pass through.

"So that's what they meant by a casket." Harry muttered to himself.

"What did you think it was?" Ron asked.

As usual, they were interrupted by Hermione with her dictionary answer, "Muggles only use caskets to carry the dead."

"No wonder you were surprised, mate"

The days after that first day were filled with excitement placing their names into the Goblet of Fire, and then it was followed by constant chatter of the fiasco that happened on the day of the drawing. The champion from Beauxbaton was a pretty girl named Fleur Delacour and the Durmstrang champion, much to the crowd's pleasure, was Viktor Krum. When it came down to the Hogwarts champion, the name Cedric Diggory was called out. The look of disappointment rippled through the Gryffindor table. Cedric Diggory had previously beaten Harry at a Quidditch tournament the year before. The champion from the Celestial Knights was Salamandra who smirked at Ken's scowl as she followed the rest of the champions.

It was interesting to see the behaviors of the four champions in the room. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back staring into the fire. Krum was hunched-up and brooding. He was leaning against the mantelpiece. Salamandra had stood with her back to the wall and her hood drawn up. She stood straight and tall, not moving a muscle. They had not waited long when the door opened, and none other than Harry Potter walked into the chamber set aside. Fleur looked around when harry walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.

"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?" It was a good thing that Salamandra had her hood up because they would have noticed her smirk and silent snicker. The beauxbaton champion thought Harry had come to deliver a message. harry didn't know how to explain what had just happened. They suddenly seemed so much taller than he was.

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary!" Ladies and Gentlemen," he said approaching the fireside and addressing the other four. "May I introduce- incredible though it may seem- the fifth Triwizard champion?"

Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor just stared at him, "Oh, Meester Bagman. Zat is a very funny joke." Fleur smiled.

"It isn't a Joke. His name just came out of the fire." There was suddenly a burst of questions and complaints. The door opened behind them again, and the Heads of each school, Mr. Crouch, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall walked in. There was a buzzing of a hundred students in the Great Hall when the door opened.

"Madame Maxime," Fleur at once, striding over to her Headmistress, "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!" Harry was a little peeved at being called a little boy.

Madam Maxime turned to Professor Dumbledore, "What is ze meaning of zis?"

"I'd like to know that myself, Dumbledore." said Professor Karkaroff in a steely voice. During all of this time, her ladyship and Salamandra had not said a single word. There were complaints back and forth until Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No,"said harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows. Salamandra wanted to snicker again.

"Did you ask an older student to put your name in for you?" Harry denied it again. Madame Maxime protested that, and Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling. There was more arguing about different solutions, and more name calling until Mr. Crouch spoke up.

"He has no choice. The Goblet of Fire is a contract that cannot be broken. Whether he put his name in or someone else. The boy will have to compete."

"If that's the case then Durmstrang will not compete." Professor Karkaroff announced and turned to leave when another voice came from the door.

"Empty threat, Karkaroff. You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" The defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Moody, walked into the room limping on a cane. He was a rather awkward looking man with one normal looking eye, and one odd looking eye. Salamandra gave her ladyship a cautioned look.

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you. Moody."

Harry could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away. They had been balled into fists.

"Don't you" said Moody quietly. "I don't see what you are all complaining about. I think the only one who has the right to complain is Potter."

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, ' asn't 'e" We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools. A thousand Galleons in prize money-zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it, " Salamandra spoke for the first time, and she seemed to have cut Moody off.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Miss Salamandra." In fact, she did just that. A little bit of prediction magic never hurt anyone. She had to thank her sister for teaching it to her. "Harry is three years younger than all of the other opponents. The tasks and challenges were designed to be challenging for adult wizards who have already completed school. It won't be easy for the boy."

"You seemed to have given this a lot of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, " and a very ingenious thought it is- thought of course, I heard recently you got in your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So, you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously..."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage. Furthermore, this is the life of a child at stake here. We should all treat this very seriously, "Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "Also, my first job is an auror. it's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff- as you seem to remember."

"Alastor!" said Professor Dumbledore warningly. Then he sighed, "How the situation arose, we do not know," he said to everyone in the room. It seems to me that we do not have a choice. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do so..." Madam Maxime made to protest.

"If you have another alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." Her ladyship spoke for the first time in her commanding voice.


	4. Chapter 4 The Clan of the Hidden Terror

Chapter 4

The Clan of the Hidden Terror

The Triwizard tournament had begun, only it was now the Pentawizard tournament, but for the sake of tradition it was still called the Triwizard tournament. The date for the first task was scheduled, and everyone dispersed. Later that evening after the Beauxbatons' and the Durmstrangs' had gone back to their carriage and ship. The Celestial Knights went to their rooms. Since, their numbers were few, they had been given a couple of old teacher's apartments to share among them. The prefects and a few members of the Hogwarts staff began their patrol for students sneaking out of bed.

Severus was grateful that he was off duty tonight. He was tired from the day's activities. Was he surprised that Harry had somehow snuck his way into the tournament? The answer to that should have been no, but somehow, he thought that this would go differently this time. As much as he had given Harry grief about getting himself into trouble, usually it was someone else with some weird plan of theirs. Severus had thought it might have been Dumbledore himself. This situation just meant that Severus had more work to do. As he made his way to his small apartment in the dungeons, he had a sneaky suspicion that he was being followed.

"Alright, who is it? If you're a student, it would be most unwise to tale a teacher at this hour."

"So I've heard, Severus. I'm not an ordinary student am I?" A woman with a white cloak had appeared behind him.

"Salamandra, " Severus's heart just plummeted to his stomach. This was the last thing he needed. He couldn't even yell at her. She would go straight to Sera, and that would be a complication in itself. "What do you want?" He sneered.

"Can't a girl visit her dear brother-in-law? Someone sure has it in for the Potter boy. Do you think its Karkaroff?" Severus invited her into his sitting room and gave her a glass of her favorite muggle red wine. This was a terrible idea. If anyone saw, they would definitely insinuate something. He had just invited a young student into his private quarters, a young female student. He did his best to avoid talking about their situation and just answered her spoken question.

"It's been like that since he first started here. He's always getting into trouble. He's a rule breaker and a menace just like his father. I'm going to grow old before my time." Severus sighed as he sat in the chair opposite from this girl.

"It sounds like you are enjoying yourself, Severus. One day, he will be grateful to you." Salamandra suddenly changed the subject to the one subject he wanted more than anything to avoid, his wife, "Sera is keeping the clan from contacting you until you've completed your personal mission. When this is over with, you will find yourself suddenly wishing you could just babysit a spoiled teenager again."

It had been a year since he married Sera. Their relationship was his biggest secret, even Dumbledore didn't know. He had never planned on marrying anyone.

"You should tell him, you know. He trusts you, and you trust him. He is the only one who would come running to your rescue if something happened to Sera. Lucius might actually take her side. You should think about it." Why was this girl so smart? She was almost the exact replica of her sister. She was a much better Legilimens was much better than his, "Oh, Sera said that she might visit you soon." Salamandra left Severus with an almost horrified expression on his face. There was no denying that he loved his wife, but it was the rest of the clan that made him feel terrified.

_When she left that night, Severus was grateful, but it meant he had a lot more to think about. Seraphina was a good friend of Lily Evans back when they were in school. When Severus was arse and called Lily that foul name, it was Seraphina whom Lily ran to for support and comfort. As Severus sunk deeper into the inner circle of the Dark Lord's followers, Sera had become Lily's confidant. After they had left Hogwarts, there were rumors that Sera had disappeared from some mischievous reason of her own._

_It wasn't until last year that he saw her again. He almost didn't believe that it was her. What were the chances of meeting someone like her in the muggle part of London? She was wearing a revealing muggle night club outfit so he wasn't sure, but no one could mistake those eyes, that nose, or those lips. When she walked into the nightclub, he followed her. Severus had no idea she could dance like that. She looked like a lioness on the prowl, but her movements were seductive. She was a temptress that made Bellatrix look like a little awkward schoolgirl. A look of surprise appeared on her face, when Sera saw Severus, but it disappeared quickly, and she didn't stop dancing until the song was over. Then she walked quickly over to him and grabbed his hand. Sera led Severus to the back of the building, past the back room where a few horny guests were enjoying themselves. Severus blushed when he thought that thats where she was taking him, but he was wrong. They walked down a long dark staircase. Then she pushed him against the wall once they were out of sight._

_"What are you doing here? Do you realize what you have done?" She hissed at him. Her beautiful angry eyes burned holes inside him. "Now, I have to find a way so that you don't get killed."_

_"Why would I get killed?" He finally found his brain enough to say something. Severus was still flustered at remembering that other room they had just passed, but something in her voice made him worry. _

_"Because you are an intruder, and He is watching. This is the lair for the Clan of the Hidden Terror. Congratulations not only are you a Death Eater and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but you will have to be a Clan Member. When we walk into that chamber and kneel before him you have to agree to everything I say or he will kill you, got that?" Severus realized that he made a mistake and assured her that he would do whatever she said. Then he followed her into a chamber. There was a person being tortured by flaming whips on one side._

_"Alexi, don't play with your food." Sera moved her hand and the poor victim burst into tiny pieces and disappeared. Severus suddenly felt sick and worried. Who was this woman who had been his classmate? This place reminded him of the muggle raids when he was first a Death Eater, but this was much darker. There was so much blood drying on the walls. His stomach churned. Severus was genuinely afraid. _

_"Sera, you came back. You brought food." Another one said, eyeing Severus. Severus put on his best Snape scowl._

_"He's not food. He's getting initiated tonight. I, unlike you, can do what I want Emile. The Dark One actually likes me." Sera smirked at the man who was now snarling. There were two large black doors at the end of this horrendous hallway full of death. Severus was terrified but he tried his best to keep his dark look. No one had made him feel this kind of fear in years. Sera stood in front of __**that**__ door and waited. It seemed like ages until the door opened, but Sera didn't move a muscle. They walked in quickly, and the door shut tight again._

_They had walked into a throne room, and the man sitting on the throne was covered top to bottom in a dark material. His face was covered, and on top of that he wore a dark cloak. Severus had no idea who was speaking. This must have been who Sera referred to as the __**Dark One. **_

_"Sera, you have been very naughty. I had no idea you were engaged. You must really like this man if you kept him a secret." Sera had dropped to her knees and pulled Severus down so that he was kneeling as well. "You know that I will have to punish you, Sera. I don't like my servants to keep secrets from me, but you may marry this man. I will not kill him. However, his service to me will be a harsh one." _

"_Please, he has a personal mission that is dire, and I love him. I will take on any task that you would otherwise assign to him, if it's for him, I'll do anything." Sera seemed to plead. _

"_You would show that kind of devotion to another man besides me, Sera. Do you not make me know the emotion of jealousy. You will deeply regret it," The Dark One warned. Sera could bow lower so that her nose was touching the ground. Severus dropped to his knees as well. The man suddenly stood up walked down towards Severus, and eyed him carefully. Severus didn't know that this is what he was doing. No one could see his eyes, but Sera knew the process. She had stood witness to it many times. The Dark One touched Severus from his head to his toes. His hands running over his body. It felt horrible, but Severus willed himself not to move for fear that Sera would be harmed if he did. He flushed bright red when the Dark One touched his private area, but he didn't linger in one place for more than a few seconds. The Dark One reached around Severus's neck to draw him close so that he could whisper in his ear, "Normally, I would have you beaten and tortured. As it is your initiation day, tradition forbids it. I cannot physically harm Sera because I need her to work for me. Having her indisposed for a few days would harm me more than it would harm her. "_

_"Dark One, what would you like to do? You may do what you like to me. I will always do your bidding." Sera said to the ground rather to the Dark One, himself. The Dark One laughed, an eerie laugh._

_"I have decided what I will do." He opened his arms wide, and the large black doors flung open. The room quickly filled with more dark hooded people. They were elegantly dressed. Severus recognized some of them from the nightclub. "Sera, I agree. This man is valuable. He will make you a good husband, and then he will serve me. What is his name, Sera?" The Dark One motioned for them both do stand up, and they did so._

_"His name is Severus Tobias Snape." The Dark One's voice crackled even more with laughter._

_"Such a strong name for such a serious man. You have caught the greasy dungeon bat of Hogwarts. You are right. The only way for you to save his life is to marry him right now. Let us see if he is physically compatible to you, my love" The fear that Severus was feeling had suddenly risen exponentially. The Dark One pronated his hands quickly, and all of Severus's clothes disappeared. The heat in Severus's cheeks returned. He moved to cover what dignity he had left, but was quickly shouted down by the Dark One. A large crowd of people suddenly flocked into the room and the floor that he was standing on rose slightly so that everyone could see his naked body. Severus could only close his eyes as if he was awaiting torture. _

_Nothing happened. Severus opened his eyes again. Sera had been disrobed as well, and she laid down on the bed made out of their robes. The Clan members were chanting some sort of spell, and Severus was ordered to consummate the binding ritual immediately. How was he supposed to do that? Seeing Sera in her vulnerable state made his body react the way the chanting members wanted it to. He didn't want this. He didn't want to make love to her like this, and it wasn't that he wasn't in love with her. He was very much in love with her. The act of doing something so intimate and private in front of a crowd of people was humiliating and torturous. He felt that he would rather face the Cruciatus Curse a hundred times than go through with this. The realization hit him, that she was doing this to save __**his life. **__She was subjecting herself to this ritual simply because he had been nosy. Severus wasn't stupid, he had been a Death Eater for many years. He could feel the Dark One's impatience, but he couldn't hide the embarrassment from his face. Sera was staring at him with angry eyes. She was telling him to hurry up. _

_Severus had no choice. He quickly laid on top of her and kissed her. It wasn't for her. He had to calm his nerves somehow. Then he positioned himself between her legs, and he accomplished the goal that they expected him to accomplish. Severus buried himself deep inside her as quickly as he could and keeping her body covered with his. He wanted to hide them both from all the eyes in the room. Severus's face was buried in her neck so that he could hide his face. _

"_Don't Look" He pleaded mentally to those in the room with him, but it was only wishful thinking. Suddenly, the sensations in his body took over and he couldn't stop himself. He was that much in love with her. When he woke up, they were laying in a beautiful soft bed alone. His arms were around his new wife._

_Tell me what did you think of this chapter. I've never written a lemon before, but I didn't want to focus on the sex. _


End file.
